theadventuresofthomasfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to School/Transcript
The episode begins with Thomas, Simone, and Riggles walking near a dumpster, telling stories and jokes* Thomas: So, then Marcel said to Thalia "This is where we're going to sleep." Thalia says "In a web?" Then I say "Here's a better idea: give that back to the spider you stole it from! Whooooooooaaaaaaaaa! Simone and Riggles: Whooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Thomas, Simone and Riggles start to laugh and dance around, until Riggles accidentally tips over a trash can, and finds the Fountain of Youth* Thomas and Simone: The fountain of youth? Riggles: It appears so. Simone: Let's drink from it. We'll live forever! Thomas: No, we'll live through puberty again. We'll be teens, actually. Besides, there are many fountains claimed by liars to be the fountain of youth. I wouldn't trust it. Simone: Just try it. Riggles: If it's not the fountain of youth we owe you 10 dollars. If it is, you owe Simone five dollars and me five dollars. Thomas: No bet, but I'll try it anyways. *the three drink from the fountain, become teens, and go back to college. * Simone: Great. I'm 19 again. Riggles: I'm 18. Thomas: I'm 17. I hate college. Riggles: You aren't the only one. Homeroom teacher Mordecai: Hello students. Thomas *whispers to Simone and Riggles* : I remember. This happened before they worked at the park. They were teachers. Except for Eileen, Rigby, Benson, Pops and Skips. And Hi Five Ghost if you don't count tutors as teachers. Homeroom teacher Mordecai: Come along students. *one boring hour later* HTM: Students, get to your next period. Students: OK. *while Thomas, Riggles, and Simone walk to their next period, they run onto Cidney Larson* Cidney: Oh, well if it isn't Lamone and Stinkles. *Thomas walks in front of Simone and Riggles* Thomas: Shut up, Cidney. Simone: Yeah, shut up, Cidney. Riggles: I second that. Or third that. Cidney: You guys are geeks! Sucks to be you! Oh, and your breath stinks, and is too hot Simoney! Simone: My enemies cannot call me Simoney! And the only reason you bully us is because you're a low life, sad, sucker! Cidney: I wish you three were dead. *Principal Benson arrives on campus* Principal Benson: I do the death slips, thank you very much! Cidney: Can I at least kill Riggles? Riggles: That's it! I'm going to tear her limb from limb! PB: Not on my watch! Riggles: Oh, crap. PB: Next time, it's a death slip! Now get to geography! Riggles and Simone: Geog-geography? *Cidney takes Simone's hand and leads her to geography, while Riggles faints* Thomas: I don't see the problem with geography. Come on, Riggles. *scene switches to geography class* Miss Margaret: Hello class I am Miss Margaret. Thomas: And I'm the guy who didn't ask. Simone *whispers to Thomas*: Get me and Riggles out of here. Thomas: Don't worry. I'm an expert Ninja. *Thomas takes off shirt, throws it around his head, then sneaks off into the principal's office, and rings the lunch bell* Miss M: Well, lunch is early. Off you go, students! *Thomas sneaks back, puts on his shirt, then lines up for lunch with Simone and Riggles* Riggles: You saved our lives. Thomas: Just what I do. I'm always there to help a friend, or friends, in need. *scene changes to school lunch hall* Lunch Lady Eileen: Here's your food, guys. *hands them beef stew and a large hunk of bread* Thomas: Uhh...thanks? LLE: No probs. And BTW, tell the yearbook journalizer he's attaractive. Simone: OK, I guess. *the three walk over to a table when Cidney comes in* Cidney: Hey! This is a popular ''girls ''table. *looks at Simone and Riggles* You two are the excact-right opposite of popular, *looks at Thomas* and you're a boy. *Cidney stomps on the table, sending the trio flying to a far-away table, and their beef stew falls in their faces, as a bunch of Cidney's cohorts laugh* Riggles: We gotta do something about them. Thomas: I have a plan. Everybody, huddle up. *whispers plan: Simone, get me a lamp* Simone: What does that have to do with anything? Thomas: Do you want to see Cidney dead or not? Simone: Literally dead? Thomas: Eeyup. Simone (suddenly intrestsed): What color lamp? Thomas: Green. Riggles: You are so evil. *scene switches to campus* Thomas: Simone! Where did you get that lamp? Simone: Garbage. But I don't care because I love lamp! Riggles: I love lamp! Thomas: I love lamp! *Cidney butts in* Cidney: I hate lamp. *Thomas, Simone, and Riggles smile as they engage part two* *scene switches to Miss Margaret's class* Thomas: Riggles you do have the camera right? Riggles: Yes I do chief. *grins* Miss M: Now, would anyone like to tell me what this state is? Thomas: Uhh, I love lamp? Cidney: Haw! You don't know nothing! And BTW, this is what I think of lamp! *Riggles video tapes Cidney throwing the lamp, which accidentally lands at Miss M's feet* Miss M: WHO DID THAT? Thomas *doing his best Cidney impression*: Me. Miss M: WHAT? WHO JUST TALKED WITHOUT PERMISSION? Simone: Cidney Larson was talking without permission. And texting. Cidney: No I wasn't! Thomas: You just were. Miss M: Cidney! *hands Cidney a death slip* Cidney: But it was Lamone, Stinkles, and Jawmas! Riggles: Wait which one of us is Stinkles? Simone: You, because Stinkles relates to Riggles. Thomas is Jawmas. And I hate being Lamone. Thomas: And by the way, Cidney, we have PROOF. Evidence in the house! Miss M: Cidney, off to Principal Benson's. *a few minutes later a scream and an explosion is heard* Miss M: Cidney's dead. OK class, back to geography. Thomas: It's OK ,Riggles. I'll help you. Simone: I need help too! Thomas: Don't worry. I've got a plan. *Thomas quickly takes off his shirt, puts it on his head, and steals the teacher's textbook, putting an ordinary one in its place, then goes back to his seat, and puts his shirt on again* Thomas: There. *gives Simone and Riggles textbook* Riggles: What is this stuff? I have to get out of here. *Miss M sees all of this* Miss M: Thomas, Simone, and Riggles! *hands them death slip* To the principal! Thomas, Simone, and Riggles: Uh-oh. *on their way to the principal's office, they encounter Math Teacher Muscle Man and Hi Five Tutor* MTMM: Hey, where are you guys going? You're supposed to get to math class. Thomas: We're going to the principal. HFT: It was nice knowing you. *the three walk to the principal's office* PB: Hello. I just killed Cidney Larson. Secretary Skips: Benson, please. No more killing. You do not believe how many trips to Death I have to make! PB: You have no say in the matter, or you're fired! SS: Yes, sir. PB: *looks at their death slip* Trying to evacuate class? Stealing? Talking without permission? *grows really red, then hops onto his chair* PB: Time to kill you up! Thomas: Bring it on, Princess Bubblegum! PB: Raaahhhhhhhhh! *benson's chair sprouts missiles, which fire at Thomas* PB: That's one for the fire! You're next, Riggles! Riggles: Oh, crap. *scene changes to nurse's office* Thomas: Uhh. I have to find a way to save my friends. *Thomas looks at a Cherubot, an old robot suit of armor* Thomas: And I think I just found one. *Thomas jumps inside, but does not know how to use the Cherubot. He then looks at some fusing lines.* Thomas: Today's my lucky day. *Thomas fuses self with the Cherubot, then shrouds himself in a cloak, and runs to Principal Benson* Vice Principal Pops: Bad Show. Very bad show. Yearbook Journalizer Rigby: Go Simone! Go Riggles! Go Simone! Go Riggles! SS: This is too ugly to watch. *Thomas appears, still in his cloak* PB: Who are you? Thomas: Your worst nightmare. *throws away cloak and reveals himself as a half goat/half cherubot* PB: Raah! *PB throws himself at Thomas, and Thomas fights back* Thomas: Riggles! Simone! Help! *Riggles and Simone join the fight* YJR: Oh my. * YBR starts taking pictures for the yearbook* *PB starts shooting missiles again* Thomas: Guys, to PB! Simone: Follow his lead! *Thomas, Simone, and Riggles jump on PB. When they get off, the missiles are too late to change directions, and they hit PB. Thomas then un-fuses himself and takes the Cherubot back to the nurse's office* *scene changes to the yard, where multiple police are shown. PB is seen with a straightjacket on* PB: I'll get you for this! Police: All right let's go. *PB is seen in the back seat of the squad car, and YJR appears* YJR: Wait. *takes picture of PB* OK, now go. *the squad car drives off* SS: Guess what, Pops? Not that Benson is gone, you're the principal! VPP *is now PP*: Yay! *scene changes to campus* PP: I am now principal. And guess what guys, PB is gone for good! *students cheer* PP: And now to reward our heroes with a gift! *gives Thomas, Simone, and Riggles another fountain, and they take it into the dumpster, while Riggles finds a tiny inscription reading Fountain of Age: restores you to your proper age* Riggles: Guess what guys? Simone: What? Riggles: This is the fountain of Age! Thomas: Come on guys. *the three drink out of it, and find themselves older and near a dumpster, with the Fountain of Youth* Riggles: Let's not go there guys. *the three push a trash can in front of the fountain, and continue walking down the street. The end.*